


Aphrodite Sex Adventures

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Goddesses, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aphrodite Falls in love with Drew Tanka... The only problem the fact the Drew Tanaka is Aphrodite's Daughter...Things are going to get weird
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Athena, Aphrodite/Demeter (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Drew Tanaka, Aphrodite/Hera (Percy Jackson), Aphrodite/Hestia, Aphrodite/Jason Grace, Aphrodite/Percy Jackson, Aphrodite/Piper McLean, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Kudos: 24
Collections: One-Shots





	1. Smutty (Aphrodite x Drew) pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite Falls in love with Drew Tanka... The only problem the fact the Drew Tanaka is Aphrodite's Daughter...Things are going to get weird

Aphrodite invisible floated down from Mount Olympus to keep an eye on things or at least that is what she told lord Zeus what she really wanted is that she wanted to go sleep with somebody she was thinking about maybe One Of The Seven.

As she thinks about her daughter in a day dream that was very disturbing. She became visible since she was not able to focus on staying invisible. “Oh shit” she thought as she becomes visible... her daughter drew was there in nothing but panties and a bra... Then Drew double take “What the hell mom” Drew says

Then Aphrodite looks at Drew and smiles. “You are very pretty daughter” Aphrodite says to her daughter  
“What the hell mother” Drew Responds  
“Why do you say that daughter” Aphrodite Responds  
“Because that is gross" Drew Responds and then Aphrodite looks at her kind of confused and then she understands

“Ohh that” Aphrodite Responds  
“Yes...Mom that was awfully gross” Drew says to Aphrodite. Then Aphrodite shirt and shorts magically disappear. “MOM...WHY DID YOU DO THAT” Says Drew

“You were grossed out that I say you in your underwear... go that I thought that you should you see the same thing from me” Replies Aphrodite   
  


“Wow mom” Drew responds in a tone that was a mix of lust and also happy and also sad  
"Do you like this daughter" Says Aphrodite as she looks at her beautiful daughter  
"I do not know i have confusing thoughts" My daughter replies  
"Like what thoughts?" Aphrodite Asks  
"On one level i really like the sight that i see and on the other level..." Drew Says  
"You are disgusted to feel this way about your own mother" Aphrodite Finishes and then she teleports herself and Drew to her apartment on mount olympus. 

"Why am i here" Drew Asks her mother  
"Because of the fact that i wanted us to be private" Replied Aphrodite  
"Mother transport me back to my Cabin" Drew asks angrily  
"Why sweetie" Asks Aphrodite  
"Because that is very disgusting" Says Drew  
Then Aphrodite looks at Drew with a kind of resigned look "Why are you are angry at me"  
"Mom...Because that is disgusting...Give me a few days to think about it"

 **The Next Day**  
"I had a weird experience yesterday" Drew says to Piper McLean (the head counselor of Cabin 10) as Drew takes off her camp shirt and shorts...Then piper looks at drews ass

"It has must has been a weird experience and also you have been told that you have a nice ass" Piper says Jokingly  
"What the hell" Drew Says  
"Did you know that i am here or are you okay with that" Says Piper  
"Oh that is fair" She says as she rolls her eyes  
"What happened Drew" Piper asks as she takes off gold bands off of her muscles  
"Mother visited me" Drew said as she emerges now wearing a white tank top and black skirt  
"What happened" Piper said interested. Then Drew told the story and then Piper had a look of surprise "What the f****** hell"  
"Yes i know...That is awful" Says Drew  
"Let's change the subject..." Piper Says and then she shows a picture of Jason without his shirt on  
"Oh my god he is cute" Drew says

 **The Day After**  
Drew sees a shimmering light and then sighs "Hello mother"  
A beautiful women then steps out of the shimmering light and says "Hello Daughter Drew"  
"Come on...Come get me" Drew Says "Can I have some help with my clothes"   
"Sure" Mother says and then he Shirt un-botton's itself and her pants takes off. Then Drew slowly takes off the shirt and pants of her mother as she moans a little bit. "Do you like that mother"

"I do love that" Says Aphrodite  
Smacks Aphrodites ass... "Come on mother". Drew lays down on the bed. Then Aphrodite leans over to her daughter  
"Wow Cutie" Says Aphrodite... Then Piper walks into the room 


	2. Smutty (Aphrodite x Drew) pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from the last chapter...Please read that one before

"What the Hell" Says Piper  
“Hi Piper” Says Drew  
“Mother what the hell is going on” Says Piper   
  
“I need to see your sister without clothes” Aphrodite says. Piper complains at her mother as she looks at her sister. Piper looks at her with a look that says "what in the hell" as Drew smiles. 

"I did not know you liked girls" Piper Says  
Aphrodite smiled at her two daughters and then she explains "All of my spawn are pan-sexual".  
"MOTHER" Piper Yells Angrily  
"What" Says Aphrodite   
"That is not appopriate" Says Piper  
"Yes it is" Says Aphrodite clearly a little frustrated 


End file.
